Currently, source authenticity labels and tamper indicating labels are in great demand due to extensive counterfeiting of products in the market. Many businesses are faced with this problem, and thus solutions are in great demand. Furthermore, tamper indicating labels are particularly important to indicate potential contamination of packaged food and medical products.
Product suppliers interested in using tamper indicating labels typically seek an economical solution which provides a physical or visual indication of tampering.
Hologram security labels are commonly used as a tamper indication or authenticating solution in the market. However, that technology has become common and highly duplicated and is losing its effectiveness in security and tamper evident applications.
To overcome these problems, void label technology was introduced as another tamper evident solution. However, void label technology requires a multiple step and relatively complex manufacturing process, which increases costs. Moreover, many labelling and packaging converters have replicated this technology such that void label technology is also losing its effectiveness as a security indicating solution.
Foamatic labels are another tamper indicating solution in which a film face is designed to be weak and split into multiple layers upon tampering. However, these labels have become readily available which has reduced their reliability as a security and tamper evident solution. Moreover, this technology is relatively costly which limits its use in emerging countries and low marginal profit products.
Accordingly, a need exists for a new label construction which provides evidence of tampering or attempted tampering, enhanced security features, high security reliability due to controlled availability, and low cost.